Heading Home to Genoa City
by VictorNikkiFan
Summary: Victor and Nikki returning home from rehab. Hasn't aired yet.


**HEADING HOME TO GENOA CITY**

As Victor and Nikki are boarding the jet to head home; they are walking hand in hand. They get comfortable when Wally lets them know that it will be smooth sailing back because the weather is beautiful all the way to Genoa City. Victor looks at Nikki and asks "Are you ready to continue our new life back at home?" Nikki says, "What, our new life in our hotel suite?" Victor tells her that he is working on a different home for them since he gave the ranch to Ashley. Nikki tells him she still can't believe that he didn't fight her on it especially since the news of her kicking their children off the ranch and taking over NE. Victor tells her in due time; they will be going after Ashley and Adam for that. Nikki states, "Not soon enough." Victor lets her know that he would like to have a meeting with their children, grandchildren, Katherine and Michael at the Athletic Club. Nikki tells him she'll start making the calls.

Nikki starts by calling Nicholas. She tells him that her and Victor are about 1 hour away from home and would like to meet with him, Phyllis, and summer. Nikki asks if Victoria is back in town and Nick says she is. Nikki asks him to invite Victoria, JT and Reed to the Athletic Club for a family meeting. Nick states that he has a lot to inform them about since the last time they talked. Nikki tells him that she doesn't want Victor to get too overwhelmed because of just getting done with rehab. Nikki then calls Katherine and informs her that since she has always been a part of Nikki's family that she and Victor would like her to go to the Athletic Club and meet with their family. Nikki informs her that they will be arriving in GC in one hour.

Victor calls Michael and informs him of the meeting in about one hour at the Athletic Club. Victor asks Michael if the divorce is final and Michael tells him that it is. Michael tells Victor that he will see him then and that he has the DNA results that he will bring along.

Victor goes to Nikki and tells him that the divorce is final. He says, "Now we can truly be together because we both are single and available." Victor tells her besides the meeting with the family; he has a surprise for her but won't give any hints until the time is right. Nikki says "not even a little clue?" Victor tells her that she is going to have to wait until the right time. He gives Nikki the most passionate kiss and tells her there will be more of that now that he has a clean bill of health. He also tells Nikki that he plans on doing a lot of riding with her once they return home. Nikki asks, "So, how long before we get our home and your company back? I can't wait to wipe that smile off of Ashley and Adam's faces. Did Michael say if the DNA tests came back yet?" Victor states that Michael is going to be bringing them along. Victor states that Nicholas also took one so Ashley doesn't think it was only her 2 kids and Adam that had to do one. He says, "Besides I know who are the true Newman children and they are Victoria and Nicholas."

Nikki looks at him and says, "I hope you never questioned the paternity of our two children because you know we had a DNA test done on Victoria and while we were going through the divorce you were the only one I was intimate with because I never wanted the divorce from the beginning. I tried fighting for us and our family and unfortunately it wasn't enough for you to pull away from Ashley. Victor looks her in the eyes and says, "I've regretted that decision about the divorce from the start. I should've listened to my heart and soul not my mind." Nikki says, "Did you ever notice that we never really let go of one another since then? We always came back to each other in times of despair or problems with the children. That's why all my ex-husbands always told me that there was always someone looming over my relationships with them and I knew they meant you. I tried to deny my feelings all the time; but I never wanted to ever truly get over you. You are and always have been the love of my life and no other man has ever been able to compete with you. Victor says, "I never wanted to let you go. I never have been able to as hard as I tried. All my exes knew that there was only one woman that I ever truly loved with my entire heart and soul and knew they couldn't compete with you.

As they start to land; Victor reaches over and looks deep into Nikki's eyes and gives her a kiss in which leaves both of them breathless. He says, "that's only the beginning of our evening you and I are about to have. I'm completely healed and plan on being very intimate with you starting tonight. They leave the plane hand in hand and walk up to Victor's car. He opens the car door for Nikki and goes to the driver's side. They go to the Athletic Club and walk in hand in hand. As they are looking around for their children; Victor notices Adam, Ashley and Abby having dinner together. Victor nudges Nikki who also notices them. She looks at him and states "are you surprised by that?" Victor shakes his head no. Adam and Ashley, noticing Victor and Nikki, sit at their table just looking stunned like they've seen two ghosts. Adam looks at Ashley and says, "I can't believe they are back together?" Ashley states, "You need to know their history they never truly are away from each other. They've never gotten truly over each other, so it doesn't surprise me."

Abby comes up to them and says, "Welcome home dad we all missed you." Victor looks at her and says, "I bet you are all happy that we are home." Abby looks at him confused and says, "What is that suppose to mean? I don't understand why you are being so hostile towards me. Is it because you are back with her?" Victor looks at Abby and states, "Her name is Nikki or have you forgotten. If you are confused by my statement just go and ask your mom and Adam what I mean and they can fill you in." Abby asks if Victor would like to join them for dinner. Victor looks at her and says, "No, Nikki and I are going to be meeting our family here and will be joining them for dinner."

As Victor and Nikki finally see their table, the grandchildren stand up and say, "Welcome home Grandma and Grandpa Newman." Victoria and Nick stand up and give hugs and kisses to both of their parents. As Victor and Nikki sit down, Victor thanks all of them for their love and support while he was at the rehab center. Victor looks at Michael and says, "The suspense is killing me; let me see the DNA results. Has Ashley and Adam received the results? Michael states that they will be receiving theirs tomorrow." Michael hands the envelopes to Victor and he opens them one by one. He first opens up Nicholas's and states, "My boy, I knew there was no question ever that you are my son." He opens up Adam's next and starts to smile. He shows the results to Nikki and she says, "Oh, this is a surprise." Victoria and Nicholas ask for the results and Nikki says, "Adam is 99.9% not a Newman child." Victoria and Nicholas at the same time say, "Oh thank you so much for that. It's about time the truth of him comes out. Victoria asks about Abby and Faith. Victor reads it and looks confused. He states, "Abby is 99.9% not a Newman Child and Faith is 75% not my Newman child, but she has Newman DNA in her. He looks at Nick and states that means there is another Newman who could've fathered this child. Nick asks to see it and says, "I hope you don't think that I fathered Ashley's baby dad. Victor says, "No my boy it never crossed my mind but I do believe that Ashley and Adam have some explaining to do. I also think that you and Sharon should have a DNA test done along with Faith. Katherine looks at Nikki and says, "Well, Victor I guess the only two children you fathered have always been Nicholas and Victoria; the two beautiful children of you and Nikki.

Victor goes up to Adam and Ashley's table and says that he would like a word with them immediately. He shows Ashley the DNA tests for both Abby and Faith. He asks her who the true father of these two children is. Ashley is just stunned and tells him that the test lied. Michael comes to the table and says, "Isn't that funny because a test wouldn't say 99.9% not Victor's child. Adam asks Victor how his results came back. Victor states, "99.9% you are not my child. I would assume Adam that Cliff is your true father." Now, would either one of you two like to explain the DNA test for Faith because I have a feeling that either one of you know or both of you know who the real father is of that child. By the way, Faith will need to take another DNA test done with Nicholas and Sharon tomorrow." Ashley states, "you are not going to take my child away from me Victor, you and I made that sweet innocent baby when we were still in love." Who are you trying to kid Ashley, obviously yourself because I'm not that child's father? So all these years you wanted to compete with Nikki and look where it got you. No where. You don't deserve that ranch because you don't have any of my children to raise in that home. Ashley, well Victor the divorce is already final so I guess I won the ranch either way. Victor, "we'll see about that." Ashley asks to see Nicholas's DNA test. Victor gladly hands it to her and she sees that 99.9% is Victor Newman's son. Ashley says, "How convenient for both you and Nikki that both of your children are yours. It wouldn't look right if you just reconciled with her and it turned out that Nicholas wasn't your son." Victor just shakes his head at her and says, "I never questioned the paternity of Nicholas. I always knew deep in my heart that I only had 2 biological children and those are mine and Nikki's. So, enjoy your new lives without the Newman name because I know my family will enjoy our new happiness in knowing that I don't have any other children in this world. Goodbye and Good Riddance, Ashley and Adam.

He walks back to the table and gives Nikki the kiss of a lifetime. He says, "thank you for giving me my family and my children. I just wish we would've made more babies together." Victor tells his family that he has a plan on regaining control of NE and the ranch. He says that NE is going to be easy, Michael I want you to go file a lawsuit against Ashley and Adam for defrauding the companies that NE handles and associates with. Now for the ranch, Michael how do we gain that back? Michael says that he'll file an injunction in defraudment with the divorce settlement with the new information of the children in question were never biologically Victor's.

Victor says," I want you all to know that I have a clean bill of health and rehab was a success. Victoria chimes in that's because mom was with you. Victor looks over at her and says, "you're right Victoria and I couldn't have agreed with you more. Your mother and I while we were gone did a lot of talking and we also worked out all our problems that have plagued us in the past. He reaches over and takes a hold of Nikki's hands looks at her and says; remember what I asked you in Belgium? Well I thought with our family by our side we would make it official. Victor stands up and goes down on one knee and with tears in his eyes states, "Nicole Reed Newman will you marry me for the last time? I will never love another the way I've always loved you and I want us to be a family again except this time it will be forever." Nikki with tears in her eyes says, "Yes, I will marry you again. I want nothing more in this world to have my family reunited and to be your wife again." Victor pulls out the engagement ring from 2002 and puts it on Nikki's finger. He then reaches over and kisses Nikki.

Everyone in the restaurant starts to clap for the happy couple. Victoria looks at her parents with tears in her eyes and states, "I've been hoping for this day for the past two years. I hope this time it will be forever. We are Newman's and we will always be a united family against our enemies. Nick states, that he couldn't be happier for his parents and agrees with Victoria. He states, that at least we know who the true Newman's are right dad? Victor says, "you are right my boy." I'm going to enjoy saying that knowing you are my only son and you are my only daughter. I want my family back and this time and no one will interfere with the happiness that this family deserves. He tells his family that as soon as he receives the news that they won the ranch and NE back the Newman family is going to celebrate at our home, the ranch. Then he states he has a surprise for the entire family. He states that he won't give any hints because he's still working out the details.

Adam looks over at Ashley and says, "Did that surprise you that the divorce just became final and he already has asked her to marry him?" Ashley says, "It doesn't because I knew I could never compete with Nikki for Victor's love. She's always had his entire heart and soul and I knew he was never over her. I just hope it works this time for them so no other people get hurt by getting involved with the two of them." Abby "Mom I can't believe he just asked her to marry him. She is nothing but a family destroyer. She destroyed my family. Ashley looks at her and says, "Abby there is something you need to know. About 25 years ago, when Victoria was just a little girl and Nicholas wasn't even born yet, I broke up Victor and Nikki's marriage because I wanted to be with him. There is something else you need to know; Victor never got over Nikki she has and always will be the love of his life and to be honest no one can compete with their love." Abby looks at Adam and says, "What about your mom?" Adam states, "Your mom is right. My mom and I left Genoa City when I was a little baby because my mom also knew that Victor never got Nikki out of his system and my mom knew she couldn't compete with Nikki when it came to Victor's love for her." Abby, "So why didn't they ever reconcile if they were meant for each other until now?" Ashley, "they have reconciled on numerous occasions; one was in 1998 and the other one was in 2002." Unfortunately something or someone tends to break them apart and they feel that by being with other people that they will finally be over each other, but it never turns out that way. Somehow mostly by tragedy they are drawn back to one another. That's what happened this last time with Victor getting shot. Nikki rushed back home to be by his side and he told her that "he never felt a greater love than the love he feels for her." The reason we divorced had nothing to do with Nikki either so I don't want you to blame her for it. As long as you are happy mom, then I'm happy for you.

As Victoria and Nicholas are thinking about where their parents should get married; Victoria states, "on to a happier situation, Mom and Dad where do you plan on getting married this time for the "last time?" Nikki looks at Victor and states, "we haven't discussed that but if it was up to me I'd have us married at the ranch because that's where we began so many years ago and where we will begin again with our family except this time we will last forever." Your father and I have finally realized there is no one else better for us than each other. Katherine states, "It's about time the two of you got it right. How many years have I been telling the both of you that you are each other's true loves? I'm so very happy for you two and I know that it will work this time, because I can see a different Nikki and Victor than the two I saw back in 2002." Nikki and Victor look into each others eyes, and at the same time say to one another, "I love you." With that the two of them kiss and both have tears in each others eyes thinking of what the future means to them and their family.


End file.
